


"WERE" you belong

by paperdollkisses



Category: NSYNC
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperdollkisses/pseuds/paperdollkisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the extraordinary is within the ordinary.</p><p>Written 2/14/2006 for an LJ community anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chris almost turned around and left. The steady stream of well dressed men and women coming into the hotel seemed more out of place to him that the various ‘creatures’ that were standing around as well. He had to admit though, the poorly made costumes were more of what he expected for a convention of lycanthrope’s. He turned back to the message board he had stopped in front of and pretended to be engrossed in it as he eavesdropped on the group closest to him.

“This is my third year at the convention. It just so totally rocks. Everyone from the dungeon comes. Lycan-friendly or not.”

A dungeon. Yeah, that would have been more fitting for this type of gathering. Somewhere dark and dank and... well... real. Not this bright, open, well furnished hotel. This was more like the horror movie convention he’d attended once. He’d seen daily discussion panels for fan fiction and lycan debates listed in the brochure he held crumbled in his fist. It just wasn’t what he was looking for.

_Looking for a laugh? Male hyena breed seeking female of same for company and comfort, possible long term relationship providing we survive the change._

That was it. That was the final straw. Lycanthrope personals ads? Dear God. He turned to walk out the way he’d come in with no intention of turning back.

“First convention?”

Chris was caught off guard. He hadn’t heard anyone walk up behind him. Which, considering what he’d become, was kind of amazing.

“Yeah, actually... I think I’m in the wrong...”

Lance interrupted smoothly “Most of us that come here think that. The first time at least. It’s a little overwhelming isn’t it? Kind of like a comic book or anime convention. You’d think they’d get better costumes.” He tilted his head towards one group. “That one poor slob thinks his looks more realistic with all the rips and fake blood.” He smiled at Chris and raised an eyebrow in amusement. “Amateurs.”

Chris found himself looking closer at the man in front of him. Weird green eyes.

“Wolf.” The one word was said almost carelessly. “Although I’ve been told that with my last name I should be a fish.” the humor was threaded through his words. “JC can be quite the comedian when he wants. I’m Lance... Bass.” his mouth quirked with a smile.

He took the offered hand in his, the shake firm and confident. Much like Lance’s attitude. “Chris Kirkpatrick.” The small hairs on the back of his neck stood up at the contact and his other hand tightened again on the brochure.

“Have you signed in yet? It’s only a few minutes until JC’s welcome speech. You really should experience it.”

“I... yeah. Cheesy badge and everything.” Chris pulled it out of his pocket.

“Ah, you’d better put that on, Chasez is a stickler for details,” watching with a curl of his lip as Chris hastily complied. “And relax. You’re safe here.” He led the way to the large meeting hall marked Salon 1 &2\. “Grab a seat and enjoy the show.”

Chris took a seat at one of the tables on the outskirts of the room. To make for a quick escape, he told himself. Over the next few minutes he watched as people filled the room, returning smiles and feeling more uneasy by the moment. A tingle between his shoulder blades had joined the raised hair along his neck now. The lights went down in the room and there were a few cat calls and whistles before silence fell. The bright flash of strobes and puff of smoke caught him off guard but as his eyes focused he saw something among the thick smoke that spread across the stage. A four legged shape that walked across the stage and, once in the middle, transformed into a two legged creature. The applause was deafening and Chris stared at the man walking forward out of the smoke his arms outstretched as if to embrace the crowd. His eyes shining like brilliant jewels and his mouth wide in smile as he moved towards the microphone center stage.

“WELCOME FELLOW LYCANS!” He waited for the noise to die down again. “My name, as some of you know, is JC Chasez. I am the CEO of the American Lycan Society also know as ALS. I would like to welcome you the Fourth Annual Convention of Lycanthrope’s. I am very excited to see some new faces mixed in with the old. Our little gathering is growing more each year. This year we have a special guest speaker. Mr. Lance Bass.” He held out his hand in Lance’s direction and Lance raised his own in welcome. “Some of you may remember him from last time. His lecture on Lycanthrope history follows this breakfast and his book An American History of Lycanthropy will be on sale during vendor hours. He has also agreed to leading some of the discussion panels with me over the weekend as well.”

There were more yells and a few shrill catcalls amongst the applause and JC beamed at everyone in the room enjoying their enthusiasm. As the commotion ebbed JC began to speak once more.

“In addition to that we have the usual suspects here this weekend. Fan fiction panels are just full to the brim with new stories and I see quite a few new costumes which should make the judging even more difficult this year. We’ve also made use of some of your suggestions from past conventions and picked a movie a day for tearing apart. OH! And one of my favorites. A game show of sorts based on the show MythBusters. I just love that show. But, amongst all the fun, don’t forget to check in on the informative lectures from our meditation and nutrition experts. Plus tips and tricks of how to live as a lycan in the real world.” JC started to walk down the steps. “So, eat up and head out. Lance’s lecture is in Salon 3. Have fun and remember everything you spend goes toward funding next year’s convention.”

JC smiled and shook hands with everyone he came into contact with. He caught Lance’s eye and followed the slight nod to Chris over in the corner. Chris had become distracted. Both by the people who were muttering in amazement about the ‘magic trick’ of JC’s transformation and by those who were talking about which panels they wanted to see.

He couldn’t believe it. One part of him wanted to believe that he’d seen a real life transformation on the stage. He’d read that it could be done. In fiction. If he hadn’t gone through the change himself he’d not even know what he’d seen. As it was he assumed he’d been changing for about six months and only aware of it the past two. The other part of him wanted to believe it was just a smoke and mirrors trick.

“Hello, I’m JC.”

Chris jumped, startled. Maybe he wasn’t what he thought he was after all. Shouldn’t he be able to sense things...

“Not quite used to it yet are you?”

Up close the smile was devastating, the eyes blue and lined with dark lashes and... a touch of eyeliner? That in itself was distracting. Chris was into guys in eyeliner.

“Used to what?” Chris managed to say.

“You feel a vague distraction but you wonder if you shouldn’t be hyper aware of things. There is possibly a whisper of electricity over your skin. It’s quite sensual once you get used to it. Like a lovers caress,” he licked his lower lip. “Would you like to join Lance’s lecture or have you read quite enough about the supposed lycanthrope history since you’ve found out?”

Chris wasn’t used to being caught off guard and he had been twice in a very short period of time “Are you? I mean, that was a great trick on stage.” Chris narrowed his eyes as he watched JC’s face for teasing.

“Hmm, yes... I’ve had a lot of practice. Six years to be exact,” he smiled at a group of passing women on the way to Lance’s lecture. “Of course I haven’t always been able to do it on command. Took me about a year to realize I could control it. But it adds a little bang to the opener doesn’t it?”

“Yes.” Thinking that the man he was speaking to added a bang to the opener almost as much. He recognized the look that had crossed JC’s face just then. Pride.

“So, you recognize it now, don’t you? The hairs raised on the back of your neck, the itch across your skin between your shoulders that you can’t quite get rid of and you’re not quite sure you want to.” Chris was drawn in by the seductive drawl and blue eyes that seemed to darken in color. His breathing deepened and slowed as he listened, the sensations real in his mind and body. “It’s not the sign of having a predator near. Not this time of month. That one is like lightning along the veins and a sense of urgency that spreads through the entire body.” JC’s voice changed and so did the feeling in Chris, his eyes dilated and his hands curled slightly on the table, nails scratching against the cotton cloth.

He was breathing hard when he came back to himself. JC was sitting there in front of him, calm, looking just as he had on the stage. Serene. Chris’ heart was beating a mile a minute.

“It can be a gift instead of the curse you see it to be. I am proof of that. Yes, a lot of the people here are rabid fans,” he chuckled a little at his joke. “But some are also true lycan. They have turned their life around with us. These annual conventions are set up to bring more of the new lycanthrope’s to us. Those who don’t know what they are or what they are doing will come to us because of the scent. They come to realize that they aren’t savages and they can survive as what they’ve become.”

JC was so earnest then, leaning forward, face open and honest. Chris wanted to believe, but he remembered waking up six times covered in blood and spending the rest of his time worried about where it came from. Still, he’d been drawn here. He’d seen the transformation. There was much more to see and do this weekend if he decided to stay.

“I used to be a zoologist. Study of big cats...” his voice trailed off. He wasn’t even sure.

JC nodded. “Which one?”

Chris lifted his head and looked straight at JC. “Leopard.”

And with that one word Chris took the first step to accepting what he had become.


	2. Chapter 2

Chris woke with a start as a door slammed in the hall, wincing as the muscles in his neck twinged when he sat up. The skewed stack of journals next to him on the bed completed their journey to the floor with a dull thud and the whisper of shuffling pages. He rubbed his hand along the back of his neck to try and ease the ache. His head pounded too, but that could have been from staying awake so late. Last time he’d looked at the clock it had read 3 am. He lay back down burrowing into the fluffy pillows and closed his eyes, almost asleep again before remembering to look at the clock. He sighed. He had missed breakfast with Lance and JC.

It hadn’t been that late last night when he’d headed back to his room. Chris had been buzzing from the day, some of the information and brochures were laughable. He’d enjoyed Lance’s lecture, learning things he’d missed during his own research. It was a bonus that JC had joined him when he decided to go. Chris had liked the way he laughed, loudly, at some of the anecdotes of modern werewolves Lance told. Liked even more the way JC had whispered in his ear about how Lance had experienced this one or that one personally. It had also interesting to look at the crowds in each session he’d gone to throughout the day. By the time he had been ready to go upstairs he could tell the convention goers from the lycans. Well mostly.

He’d been surprised to see the journals stacked on the dresser with a note from Lance.

“This is the real history lesson. L.”

He’d grabbed them as he got into bed after his shower, then become so enthralled that he’d lost track of time.

Chris stretched and yawned as he climbed out of bed. He picked up the journals and set them on the bedside table, at least he would be in time for the grotto conference. A set of fresh clothes brush of his teeth and run of his hand through his hair and Chris was heading toward the door. He paused as his hand closed around the doorknob, contemplating putting himself together a little more, but smiled as he remembered being told that his just ‘rolled out of bed’ look was hot by one of his dates in the past. The door locked automatically behind him and he made a mental note to stop by the desk for another key card.

As luck would have it the elevator opened to show costumed conventioneers. Chris had seen many costumes the day before, it had been hard not to laugh at the wererat. He told himself it would have been a scary thought except the rat in question was six foot four and had googly eyes. Some of the other costumes had been funny, too. The wererabbit with the ‘help me multiply’ t-shirt was the best and the guy had a following of female lycans with sparkly shirts on to prove it. One was a werewolf that was so realistically detailed that Chris had stared for a good five minutes just to see all the work that was done on it. He’d definitely be hitting the costume contest later that night.

Chris listened to the separate conversations around him, Not a tingle felt. He did think that some of the costumes needed a good washing, as well as some of their wearers. It was a relief when the doors opened again. Chris walked through the lobby raising a hand to the people he recognized from conversations the day before and stopped behind the crowd of people in front of the daily events board. With his height he had to wait for a few to leave before he could see what he wanted. He grabbed one of the brochures for reference and headed towards the salon.

“JC was disappointed when you didn’t join us for breakfast this morning.”

Chris jerked his head around at the sound of the deep voice. “Lance! Yeah, sorry about that. I got caught up in the stuff you left me,” he gave him a smile.

Lance nodded. “It’s pretty interesting reading. My book is the only published history by a real lycan. Of course no one believes that. But it’s not on the best-selling list for nothing. I’ve got an idea for a second book about JC’s life, his adventures and growth as a lycan is a fantastic story. You should ask him about it when you have a month to kill.” Lance’s laugh caused more than a few eyes to turn to them.

“Even with the disbelief of your readers isn’t it risky to... I don’t know... out yourself? What is JC anyway?” Chris hadn’t been able to see through the smoke on the stage.

Lance’s smile grew. “He’s panther. Beautiful. You should see some of the pictures.”

Chris sputtered. “Pictures? What do you mean pictures?”

“His assistant took them. We aren’t all like Mr. Cut and Paste over there,” Lance nodded to the scraggly werewolf from the first day. “The non fiction depictions of werewolves? They are a joke. The true lycan characteristics are written into fiction. Much like Angel, the sex scene in From Here to Eternity and popslash.”

“So American Werewolf in London or that Harry Potter werewolf is what you turn into during a full moon?”

“Well, the CGI effects are a bit more dramatic, but yes.”

A thought crossed Chris’ mind. “How was JC able to transform so smoothly on the stage?”

“That is a story for JC to tell. But if it makes you feel any better I can tell you that my change probably isn’t much smoother than a new were at this point,” he shrugged.

“I’ve never seen mine. I mean...” Chris became aware of the conversation they were having in the middle of a lobby. “I probably shouldn’t be talking about this. Here, I mean.”

Lance nodded. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small leather case, taking out a pale blue card and handing it to Chris. “I live in San Francisco but I’m down here a lot on business. If you ever want to talk, I’m a good sounding board. ”

Chris looked at the card, it was rather plain, just his name, phone numbers and email address. Chris had thought Lance would have had something more executive. Or something. He looked up at the sudden shift of people through the doors of salon 4.

“We’d better move if we want to get a good seat.”


End file.
